


huntin’ cotton

by thunderylee



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hokuto is a whore for cotton candy.





	huntin’ cotton

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Cotton candy wafts past Hokuto’s nose, pleasing his smell receptors enough to make him inhale deeply, but then he’s left with confusion because it’s the middle of Countdown. He can’t afford to get distracted, since it’s the first one where he can work past midnight, but as much as he tries to push away the thought, it nags at him the whole time.

When he smells it again, he’s over by JUMP. Nakajima Yuuto walks by and Hokuto tugs at the feathers on his costume discretely. They’ve just danced, so there’s a minute to spare.

“Oh, hey, Hokuto-kun,” Yuuto says brightly, eyes resting on Hokuto’s face. “What’s u—?”

He’s cut off as Hokuto presses his nose right into Yuuto’s neck, breathing in deeply. He doesn’t have to lean up or duck down, which is actually really nice. Yuuto rests an awkward hand on Hokuto’s shoulder, like he’s not sure if this is a hug or not, but Hokuto frowns and pulls back

“It’s not you,” he informs him, bowing his head apologetically at Yuuto’s bewildered expression before turning to join the rest of the of-age juniors.

The next time Hokuto catches a whiff of cotton candy, he’s dancing over by NEWS. His eyes immediately hone in on Tegoshi, who basically looks like cotton candy with his now pink hair, and doesn’t even bother announcing himself before wrapping his arms around Tegoshi’s waist from behind. It’s Tegoshi—he’ll cuddle with anyone.

It’s on camera, but that’s the point. Tegoshi laughs and grabs Hokuto’s wrists, pulling them even tighter around him, and Hokuto takes the opportunity to inhale sharply. All he smells is hair product and he hopes the camera doesn’t catch the way he wrinkles his nose, pulling away before it becomes too much.

Tegoshi doesn’t seem to care, not even bothering to turn around, and Hokuto wonders if he’ll even know who randomly hugged him before he watches the replay. Now Hokuto is bummed since he’s pretty sure his smell buds are fried for the rest of the evening, at least until he walks by KAT-TUN and stops in his tracks.

“Hokuto-kun?” Nakamaru says, peering at the swoosh-flanked junior. “You’ve gotten taller!”

It’s true, since Hokuto can look right into Nakamaru’s eyes now, but he’s not concerned about that. He leans over Nakamaru’s shoulder, inhales, and sighs out in frustration as he looks around. Kamenashi is right next to him, and important senpai or not, Hokuto’s aggravated enough to just move on to sniffing him.

“Is this a prank or something?” Taguchi asks, looking interested.

“Someone smells like cotton candy and it’s driving me _crazy_ ,” Hokuto finally explodes, then seems to realize who he’s talking to and takes a step back. “Sorry, senpai.”

“Mm, cotton candy,” Koki says dreamily. “It’s not any of us, or I wouldn’t be able to stay away either.”

Taguchi looks like he’s noting that for future reference, but Hokuto needs to be across the stage so he just takes his leave. It’s time to announce the agency members who will be twenty-four next year and Hokuto almost makes it past the long line of hakama before he smells it again.

He looks to his immediate left and sees Yabu draped around Hikaru, the pair biding their time until the commercial is over. Hokuto thinks he might get punched if he tries to smell either of them, so he just stands as close as he dares and breathes in. It’s an interesting mixture of cologne, but no cotton candy.

Defeated, Hokuto slumps over to where he’s supposed to be and watches the end of the show. Suddenly a pair of arms wraps around him and he’s inundated by that intoxicating scent again. “Who—?”

“Who do you think?” a familiar voice whispers into his ear, and Hokuto relaxes. “It was cute watching you smell-molest all of our senpai, though.”

Hokuto spins around and glares down at fluffy blond hair and an ornery smirk. “I should have known.”

“I see nothing has changed since we were kids,” Fuuma says, like he’s talking about ten years ago instead of probably two, but Hokuto doesn’t feel the need to point that out. “Still a whore for cotton candy, I see.”

“Why?” Hokuto asks, because it’s the only thing he can think of right now. Other than burying his nose in Fuuma’s collar and never letting up.

Fuuma steps forward, right into Hokuto’s personal space, and Hokuto becomes very aware of everyone around them. “I might miss you a little bit.”

They’re nearly trampled by everyone exiting the stage, but Fuuma grabs Hokuto’s sleeve and pulls him under a stairwell off to the side. Hokuto has to duck, but that just makes it easier for Fuuma to grab his face with both hands and press their lips together. A mixture of cotton candy and excitement swirls around in Hokuto’s mind as he reciprocates without thinking, losing himself to Fuuma’s soft lips and hot mouth that opens to lure Hokuto inside.

He doesn’t know how long they stand like that, the familiarity of his old friend contrasting with the foreignness of what they’re doing, added to the sentimentality of the day that has Hokuto’s embrace a little gentler than it should be.

When they finally pull away, Hokuto tries not to smile too hard. “ _Why_ do you smell like cotton candy? Is what I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh.” Fuuma bites his bottom lip, which is nice and shiny from their efforts. “It’s my sister’s body spray. I thought I’d see if I could lure you with it.”

“You’re so lame,” Hokuto tells him affectionately. “If these fangirls you flash your abs for had any idea how lame you really are…”

“Jealousy looks good on you,” Fuuma taunts him back, but before Hokuto can respond, Fuuma goes on. “And I stole your first kiss of the new year, so you’re mine now.”

Hokuto sees no flaw in his argument, just pulls Fuuma back into his arms and seals their fate with a long, sweet kiss.


End file.
